One Piece – The Movie: Episode of Arabasta: Sabaku no Ōjo to Kaizoku-tachi
21. Juli 2007 24. Februar 2012 | BD = 21. Januar 2010 24. Februar 2012 | ErstausstrahlungJ = | ErstausstrahlungD = | Rating = | Special = }} One Piece – The Movie: Episōdo obu Arabasuta Sabaku no Ōjo to Kaizoku-tachi ist der achte Kinofilm zum One-Piece-Manga. Zusammenfassung Handlung Weg nach Arabasta Die Going Merry segelt mit Kurs auf Arabasta. An Deck träumt Vivi bei einem Nickerchen vor sich hin und blickt auf die Zeit zurück, als sie noch ein Kind war, sie auf Peruhs Rücken über den Wolken von Alubarna flog und er ihr den Sinn seines Trainings erklärte. Sie wird plötzlich von Luffys Schrei aufgeweckt, der sich zusammen mit Usopp und Karuh eine Tunte gefangen hat. thumb|left|Bon Kurei treibt es mit seiner Show auf die Spitze. Als sie „ihn“ an Bord geholt haben, bedankt er sich und macht vor allem Vivi direkt Komplimente für ihr gutes Aussehen, was diese allerdings eher widerwärtig findet. Im weiteren Gespräch stellt sich schnell heraus, dass der Passagier nicht schwimmen kann, weil er von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen hat, deren Fähigkeit er sogleich vorführt, indem er sich vor ihren Augen in ihren Kapitän verwandelt, nachdem er ihn durch die Wand gedroschen hat. Völlig sorgenfrei erklärt er ihnen, was es mit seinen Teufelskräften der Mane Mane no Mi auf sich hat und zeigt, dass er jeden perfekt nachahmen kann, indem er Nami kopiert und mit einem kleinen Striptease ihren Körper zur Schau stellt – sehr zur Freude der anwesenden Herren, inklusive Sanji, was aber natürlich dem Original nicht passt. Als der Passagier seine Show fortsetzt und alle Gesichter nachahmt, die er in seinem Gedächtnis gespeichert hat, ist Vivi kurz irritiert. thumb|Vivi ist erschüttert und malt sich aus, was Bon Kurei mit diesen Fähigkeiten in Arabasta anrichten wird. Die anderen bemerken dies nicht, und Luffy, Chopper und Usopp fangen schließlich freudig vor lauter Begeisterung an mit dem Passagier zu tanzen an. Nami bemerkt schließlich ein anderes Schiff, das sich längsseits nähert, und der Gast verabschiedet sich daraufhin. Dessen Besatzung heißt ihn lautstark willkommen, und so hört die Mugiwara-Bande auch zum ersten Mal seinen Namen: Bon Kurei, ein Name, der Vivi den Schreck durch die Glieder fahren lässt. Erst jetzt erkennt sie ihn als Mr.2, einen von Sir Crocodiles Agenten der Baroque Works. Als sie erwähnt, dass er auch das Gesicht ihres Vaters, König Kobra, nachgeahmt hat, ist sich die Bande sofort darüber im Klaren, dass dieser Mr.2 noch einiges an Unheil in Arabasta anrichten wird. Vivi erzählt nun weiter und berichtet von einem Nebelin-Vorfall, der dem König angelastet wurde, aber hinter dem nun wohl Mr.2 zu stecken scheint. In Arabasta lässt sich Sir Crocodile derweil vom Volk als Held feiern, als er einen Piraten mit seinen Teufelskräften vertrocknen lässt, woraufhin der König selbst ihn empfängt. Wieder auf der Going Merry hat sich Zoro kurz vor der Landung in Arabasta einen Plan ausgedacht, mit dem die Bande versucht Bon Kureis Fähigkeiten auszutricksen und sich so gegenseitig auch dann erkennen zu können, sollte er als Gegner auftauchen und sich in einen von ihnen verwandeln. Kontaktsuche mit der Rebellenarmee Nachdem sie angelegt haben, begibt sich die Bande mit Vivi auf die Suche nach der Rebellenarmee, um sie von ihren Plänen abzubringen. Hintergrundinformationen * Um die im Manga und der Fernsehserie über Wochen veröffentlichte Handlung auf eine Laufzeit von etwa eineinhalb Stunden zu bringen, wurden nicht nur Teile der Originalhandlung entfernt, sondern diese auch teilweise umgeschrieben, um Ungereimtheiten zu glätten. * Die Fernsehfassung vom 20. August 2011 enthielt ein neues 15-minütiges Intro, das die Geschehnisse in Whiskeypeak zusammenfasst. Unterschiede zum Manga Fehler und Ungereimtheiten ;Synchronfehler *In der Szene in der Sir Crocodile den getöteten Piraten an Kobra übergibt, spricht er ihn in der deutschen Fassung mit König Kobra an – im Originalton jedoch abschätzig mit Mr. Kobra. Dialogzitate Verweise Charaktere Attacken Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise